


Choices

by Roxiepluto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: What if Lillie and the Main Character had stayed at the ruins after their Tapu Koko encounter? This is a story of their choices and how that would affect everything.





	

I held the pokeball out in front of me, the moonlight glinting off the smooth surface as the low sounds of the festivities drifted on the wind. Tapu Koko was one of my partners now; it was hard to believe when I thought back to the day when I first met the guardian of Melemele, when he saved Nebby and I from certain death.

_Please, save Nebby._

The wind rustled through my hair and I lowered the pokeball back into my lap, cradling it protectively as I glanced over to the girl who been the catalyst of my meeting with Tapu Koko. Lillie. Her silky blond hair was blowing lightly in the wind and it sent my heart racing in a way that I was finally used to. She had been the start of everything; I became strong because I wanted to protect her, even if I hadn’t realised why that was so important at the time. As I fought for her and watched her grow and become stronger herself, I began to realise what I felt.

When I watched her cross that bridge and saw the way she fought her own fears; that was when I realised it. And then when she turned back to me with a proud smile on her face; that was when she stole my heart for good.

As the breeze wound through the rustling trees, I longed for her to look over at me but her gaze seemed to be fixed on the moon, even if it was clear that her mind was somewhere else. 

“Sorry for asking you to stay with me here for a bit,” I said quietly, tucking the pokeball back into my bag. I watched Lillie jump slightly in surprise before she turned to me and smiled, giving a small shake of her head.

“I was actually kind of happy that you asked me…I wanted to…” she began before the sky lit up and a loud boom echoed through the clearing. We both turned to see fireworks suddenly dancing in the sky, the sound echoing around us and making conversation impossible. I looked back to Lillie, who had also turned back to look at me and we both cracked a grin at the ridiculousness of the whole situation before we both began to laugh.

Our laughter echoed through the gaps in the banging and when the fireworks finally came to a close, so did our laughter. I wiped the tears of laughter from my face, suddenly wishing that this night would never end. When I opened my eyes and looked back over to Lillie though, the soft look in her eyes suddenly stole away all my breath.

“I hope that you’ll always stay just the way you are now,” she said, a sad smile on her face.

“Lillie?” I asked, wondering why there seemed to be a sudden mood change in the air.

“Your joy has brought so much light to everyone here…I think even my mother would have smiled and laughed to see the festival…if she could have come…” she continued, before perking up a bit as she added “I think my mother is getting a bit better; she even tried to come tonight…”

I didn’t say anything as Lillie paused. It was clear now that whatever she needed to say was important so I remained silent until she spoke again.

Lillie looked back out to the moon as she explained, “I’ve been trying to help her understand what she did wrong. Gently, of course. But she needed someone to scold her.” She paused again before brightening up and looking back at me, “But in the process I think I’ve discovered what I have to do next. What it is that I can do.”

“That’s great,” I reply looking down at my feet. I’m genuinely glad that she knows what to do next. I remember her asking me in the cave on exeggutor island, what I was going to do after the champion battle. At the time I didn’t know and when I told her, she was relieved that she wasn’t the only one with no idea about the future. I still don’t know exactly what I want to do with my future but I have a responsibility to all my pokemon and Nebby and Tapu Koko too. They all decided to fight by my side and now I need to prove myself to be everything that they need me to be. The path seemed so clear on my journey and now there seemed to be so many paths stretching in front of me, vying for me to decide. How am I meant to know which one to take?

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see that Lillie had scooted closer to me and gave me a concerned look, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

I felt a blush light up my face at the sudden closeness and quickly looked away, stammering, “I…It’s nothing.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?” she said gently and when I turned to look at her she continued, her hand still warm on my shoulder, “After everything you’ve done for me, I would do anything for you, even if it’s just to listen.” She gave a small giggle and let go of my shoulder, laying her hand back in her lap as she added, “You’ve spent so much time listening to me; it’s the least I can do.”

I’m quiet for another moment before I realised that she’s right, and really, after everything we’ve been through together, I know I can trust her with my insecurities. “It’s silly,” I start with a sigh, bringing a hand up to ruffle my hair, “I guess I just thought that by now, I would know what my next move should be.”  
Lillie was quiet and attentive as she listened to me load off all my worries about living up to the expectations of the people and pokemon who’d put their faith in me. About not knowing what my next move was or even what my ultimate goal should be. “I guess I just feel like I haven’t even chosen the path I’ve taken so far; I’ve just followed the suggestions of others and put everything into it…even tonight with Tapu Koko I was just following you.” I paused before I realised how that sounded and added, “I’m incredibly grateful for everyone showing me the path, and especially for you…I feel like you were my shining star, pulling me along the way even when things were tough.”

I watched Lillie’s eyes widen as she looked away. Were her cheeks blushing? It was hard to tell in the dark but maybe it was just wishful thinking. “Do you really think that?” she mumbled quietly.

“Yeah,” I whispered, “I feel like you made me who I am.”

Lillie shook her head and turned to look back at me, her eyes shining as she exclaimed, “I probably wouldn’t even be alive if you hadn’t protected me, and Nebby definitely wouldn’t be.”

I blinked in surprise at her sudden volume, stunned as she continued, “You showed me how to be strong and helped me grow so that I can face the world on my own two feet, and it’s all thanks to you that I’m finally ready to journey on my own.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

“I’m going to Kanto…tomorrow.” My eyes widened, and the air seemed to get a little colder at her revelation. Lillie gave a sad smile and continued, “To help my mom get better but more than that…to help myself get stronger…”

I opened my mouth, wanting to tell her not to go, but then Lillie turned to me, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she pumped her fists, “I’m going to be a real trainer and travel all around Kanto, just like we did for your island challenge.”

“That’s great.” I stopped as I felt myself choking up at the thought of losing her. I had gotten so used to having her by my side that I never considered that she might choose a different path from me. I could ask her to stay but that wouldn’t be fair when she had finally worked out for herself what to do.

Suddenly I felt a hand close around mine on the floor and looked up to realise that my vision had misted up with tears. I quickly rubbed the back of my hand against my eyes, but knew that Lillie had already seen them. Her hand squeezed mine gently and raised it up so that she was clutching it in both of her soft hands. 

“Come with me,” she said, holding my hand so close that I could feel her breath on my fingertips. I snapped my gaze round to look at her, despite my watery eyes and I realised that she really meant it.

I widened my eyes, and ignored my instant desire to shout yes and no at the same time. Of course I wanted to go with her. Who wouldn’t want to stay close to the girl they loved? And yet, would this not mean that I was just following someone else’s path once more?

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Lillie, interrupting my thought process, “That wouldn’t solve the problem because you’d just be following me, am I right?”

I nod, unsurprised that she had worked it out after our conversation but curious to know what she was going to say next.

“I think you’re wrong,” she explained and I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow in confusion, “I think you were shown a path but it was your choice to follow it. It was your choice to compete in the island challenge and your choice to help me and Nebby and your choice to become the champion. You could have stopped or picked something different or just not worked hard enough to do it but you didn’t and that tells me that you wanted to do those things.”

I nodded minutely; I knew she was right after all. There were times on the journey when I questioned myself and whether I was good enough and there were certainly times when I questioned my sanity. Like following Lillie into the beast dimension. She was right, I could have said no at any point but I didn’t, because I wanted to follow her and protect her. A small lightbulb went off in my mind as I realised that was still what I wanted. All my wondering what to do next suddenly seemed silly as I realised I wanted to do the one thing that I had wanted to do right from the moment I saw Lillie desperately trying to call Nebby back to her on the bridge. I wanted to help her, in any way I could.

I looked right into Lillie’s eyes and could almost see myself in the reflection of the moon’s light as I felt her breath still ghosting over my hand. I was so in love with this girl that it hurt.

“Lillie, I want to go with you but I want to tell you something first and then you can make the final decision” I explained, and watched as her supportive smile momentarily broke in confusion. I waited a few moments and took a deep breath, “Lillie, I’m in love with you.”

Lillie’s eyes widened and even in the dark, the flush on her cheeks was unmissable. Her mouth flopped open uselessly, even as she still held my hand and I tried to still the panic in my chest. “Are you sure?” she managed to squeak out.

“Positive,” I whispered in reply as I watched her in a flustered panic and wondered if maybe I should’ve stayed quiet after all.

After a few awkward moments though, she looked down at her hands and gave a small nervous smile, “Do you know why I really wanted to come up here tonight?”

I tilted my head to the side and followed her quiet tone, whispering, “Why?”

“I wanted to come up here before I left tomorrow and thank Tapu Koko for saving you. Because without you, I would never have found the strength to save Nebby or stand up to my mother. Without you, I never would have become what I am now and…I would never have known what it was like to love someone with my whole heart.”

My gaze snapped back up from her hand entwined in mine, to her eyes that were still wary of meeting mine. She loved me too. The reality of that hit me suddenly and I felt the butterflies explode in my stomach. Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped forward, wrapping my arm around her in an expression of complete joy as I exclaimed, “You love me too! I love you! You love me too!”

“Of course I love you,” she whispered into my neck, “Anyone with eyes could see that.”

I leaned back and looked at her, still unable to believe that the beautiful girl in front of me could really feel the same. We smiled at each other for a moment before Lillie turned back to look at the view and leaned her head gently on my shoulder, one hand still entangled in my own. It tingled from the touch and I let myself rest my head against hers, the scent of her shampoo tickling my nose.

“You’ll come with me, right?” asked Lillie and I nod against her head in response.

“Professor Kukui’s gonna hate me,” I add with a wry smile, “The first champion of Alola, gallivanting off to Kanto to chase after the girl of their dreams.”

Lillie chuckled lightly, still leaning on my shoulder as she quietly conceded, “We should get back to the party; I’m sure they’re all wondering where you’ve gone.”

I struggled to hide the frown at the thought of having to give up this wonderful moment with Lillie but then I realised that I’ll have many more chances for moments like these. And with that thought in mind I followed Lillie back down to the festival with a spring in my step. Ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there  
> Thanks for reading. I'm new to posting stuff online and would be grateful for any kind of constructive criticism because I want to get better and write better stories.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Roxie x


End file.
